Problem: $h(t) = -4t^{2}+4t-2-2(g(t))$ $g(x) = 7x$ $ g(h(1)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(1) = -4(1^{2})+(4)(1)-2-2(g(1))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(1)$ $g(1) = (7)(1)$ $g(1) = 7$ That means $h(1) = -4(1^{2})+(4)(1)-2+(-2)(7)$ $h(1) = -16$ Now we know that $h(1) = -16$ . Let's solve for $g(h(1))$ , which is $g(-16)$ $g(-16) = (7)(-16)$ $g(-16) = -112$